1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information display apparatus, an information display method and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
When scrolling a contents list or a map displayed on a display screen of a device, a user instructs the device to conduct a screen operation such as scrolling by various kinds of input operation means. On the device, a hardware button is mounted or a software button is displayed using graphic user interface (GUI). A user performs an input operation through such a button mainly with use of a finger. The screen operation using GUI enables direct operation, and a user-friendly input operation method has been proposed in this point.
Further, a device using information such as a tilt angle or a rotation angle detected by an acceleration sensor or the like has been also proposed. For example, an apparatus that detects the tilt angle of the apparatus body and controls cursor movement or scrolling on a contents list according to a detection result has been proposed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-280461. This eliminates the need for performing a physical key operation or the like, thereby reducing a burden when a user performs an input operation.